


Nuts

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by vanillalime: Keller comforts crazy!Beecher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts

He’s nuts, thought Chris. That was obvious, Vern sure knew how to pick them.  
This wasn’t his first job for Vern.  
When he was in Lardner he got tasked with settling the score with an uppity prag.  
The guy hanged himself after Chris broke his heart.  
So, maybe this loser would do the same.  
He’d fucked the other guy first.  
It was his first time topping someone, his graduation from pragdom.  
It felt good to dominate the loser.  
After that Chris told him he never loved him.  
So, would this one break as satisfyingly?  
Now he was crying over his dead wife.  
Might be good for a sympathy fuck.  
Chris liked the way Beecher looked, and being with him had made him want to fuck the guy.  
Badly.  
No sense in breaking a toy if you can’t take it for a spin first.  
Keller smiled to himself.  
Beecher batted his hand away from his limp cock, but he was so close to giving in now.  
Chris could taste his victory.

*  
Toby woke him with his crying again. This time he’d get him to cave in, and get his cock where it wanted to be.  
“Come here,” said Chris in his most dulcet, non-threatening tones.  
Beecher did.  
“I can hold you,” said Chris. “No one has to know.” That was a joke; they were in a glass-walled pod.  
Beecher, sniffing, went into his arms.  
No batting his fingers away now.  
“I love you Chris,” he sobbed. Well, well.  
“I love you, Toby,” he said and kissed the trembling lips softly.  
Toby kissed him back, passion giving way to reason.  
Chris knew he had him then.  
“I want..” said Toby.  
“What do you want?”  
“You. I never loved a man before.” He looked so innocent, so pure. So like that stupid boy Chris had fucked to death.  
But he wanted Toby.  
“Come on then” said Chris and kissed him again, more roughly now.  
Toby gave it back to him, and then some. He was a good kisser, using all his long tongue.  
Chris tore at his clothes, and soon had a hand on his cock, gripping the shaft firmly.  
That was good.  
He fumbled with his own pants, and pulled at his dick.  
He went between Toby’s legs and sucked him off.  
Toby came, almost looking happy.  
Bet Vern never saw him like that.  
Well, suppose something happened to Vern?  
Then he could have Toby all to himself.  
Now Toby was returning the favor.  
Vern taught him well, he knew how to suck cock.  
As Chris came noisily onto Toby’s warm mouth he knew he had someone worth his effort at last.  
Toby smiled at him and Chris wanted to sleep in his arms.  
That was a first. He examined the feeling and found it alien, but accepted it as part of himself.  
Was this how love felt?  
It could tear you up and save you.  
He decided he liked it and kissed Toby goodnight.  
He was nuts about the boy.


End file.
